Lluvia
by Sufjan Tweedy
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Un momento perdido entre Vegeta y Tarble antes de ser separados. Vegeta puede llegar a ser un buen hermano mayor.


Es que no pude evitarlo, me imagino a Tarble todo dulce y a Vegeta... pues siendo Vegeta, jaja.

Quiero escribir un fic más largo sobre estos 2 ya de adultos, pero aun no se me ocurre nada :P

Como sea, aquí está este one-shot cortito, espero les guste, no es la gran cosa, pero ahí está :)

**¿Spoilers? de "Ossu! Kaette Kita Son Goku to Nakamatachi!!"**

.

* * *

-:-

**Lluvia**

"_Hay palabras que suben como el humo, y otras que caen como la lluvia"  
__-__Marie de Rabutin__-__Chantal, marquesa de Sévigné_

Llovía, y cuando llovía en Vegeta-sei era por días normalmente. Era un rocío tenue que servía para que la tierra árida no lo fuera tanto. Nada de consideración. Sin embargo había veces que era algo más, la lluvia se prologaba indefinidamente y se convertía en una tormenta eléctrica.

No tenían por qué preocuparse, si los niños se jactaban de pertenecer a la orgullosa raza saiyajin, no había por qué temerle a una tonta decantación de agua.

El joven príncipe Vegeta estaba entrenando, porque para eso había sido criado, por entre las ventanas del palacio los rayos y truenos retumbaban y hacían vibrar a los cristales, sin embargo el pequeño niño no perdía la concentración.

Sudaba y miraba un punto fijo en la nada, golpeaba a un enemigo imaginario, perfeccionaba su técnica y refinaba su fuerza. Debía ser el mejor, había nacido para ser el mejor.

─¡Tarble! ─su voz, infantil, delgada, pero falta de inocencia se elevó por entre el ruido de la lluvia─, sé que estás ahí ─afirmó.

De entre la obscuridad un pequeño, notablemente menor de edad que el otro, con la misma mirada de entrecejo fruncido pero rostro más cándido se hizo presente, el pequeño abrazaba con fuerza una manta azul (color real) y se chupaba el pulgar. El mayor puso gesto de disgusto y lo miró por sobre su hombro.

─Eres una vergüenza ─le aseguró para luego girarse y retirarse.

Más tarde estaba listo para dormir, tras un excelente entrenamiento debía tener también buenas horas de sueño para balancear su crecimiento.

La lluvia afuera no cedía y se volvía más intensa. El ruido sobre techos y suelo era ensordecedor. El príncipe Vegeta miró por la ventana, la ciudad estaba vacía; los saiyajin no le temían a la lluvia, pero tampoco eran tan tontos como para mojarse innecesariamente. Sonrió pensando que pronto todo aquello sería suyo, a pesar de ser un niño, sintió un pinchazo en el corazón: Freezer cada vez parecía más una amenaza para su raza, ya pensaría en algo para deshacerse de ese horrible lagarto.

Se acostó en su cama y mirando el techo se dedicó a pensar.

─Vegeta ─escuchó a la orilla y a pesar de la obscuridad distinguió la pequeña y débil (demasiado débil para un saiyajin) figura de su hermano menor.

El aludido gruñó y le dio la espalda. Tarble sentía mucha angustia en su pecho, demasiada para un niño de su edad que apenas hablaba y caminaba, rodeó la cama y volvió a jalar las cobijas─, Vegeta ─volvió a llamar.

El mayor de los hermanos abrió los ojos exasperado, un rayo cruzó el cielo, cerca pues el trueno fue casi de inmediato, iluminó la habitación por un instante y vio a su pequeño hermano encogerse temeroso.

─Eres patético ─dio su veredicto.

─¿Puedo dormir contigo? ─Tarble ignoró el comentario de su hermano, abrazaba con fuerza su manta─, por favor ─rogó.

Vegeta respondió con un resoplido, uno que a la larga se convertiría en su respuesta patentada que no significaba sí, pero tampoco no.

Tarble comenzó a bailotear─, ¡por favor! ─suplicó y la lluvia le parecía un sonido monstruoso.

Sabía que su hermano era fuerte, lo admiraba y con él se sentiría protegido, pero también sabía que si se metía a la cama sin consultarlo podría salir gravemente herido. No acudía a su padre, desde luego, porque el desapego emocional era claro. Tarble era un saiyajin defectuoso, débil y que experimentaba demasiados sentimientos.

─Métete a la cama ─ordenó el mayor─, pero cállate ya.

Emocionado, el menor obedeció y se acurrucó junto a su hermano, enroscó su cola con la de Vegeta, no esperando que lo abrazara.

─Gracias ─dijo el más pequeño con una voz demasiado luminosa para alguien de su raza y su linaje─, hermano.

Vegeta sonrió de lado en la obscuridad. No podía evitarlo, era un niño y era su hermano. No aparto la cola de Tarble de la suya, si eso le daba seguridad, qué más daba.

Finalmente ambos se quedaron dormidos, la lluvia no cesó. Al día siguiente el cielo aun se caía aunque con menor intensidad.

─¡Vegeta! ─escuchó la voz de un adulto, aun ninguno de los soles de Vegeta-sei aparecía, pero su padre parecía interesado en que su primogénito estuviera despierto.

Con pereza, el príncipe se talló los ojos, Tarble se despertó como consecuencia y ambos niños miraron con terror a su padre, una versión adulta del mayor de ellos, con barba de candado perfectamente recortada y mirada fría.

El rey los miró detenidamente, ¿qué hacían en la misma cama?, ¿qué no entendían que su destino era ser guerreros y no formar vínculos inútiles como ese?

Sin embargo lo que dijo fue diferente─, que bueno que están los dos juntos.

Los pequeños entornaron los ojos confundidos sin saber que ese día su destino iba a ser marcado. Se pusieron de pie de inmediato, Tarble nunca soltando su manta, se ducharon como se les ordenó y encontraron a su padre en la sala del trono.

Ambos niños estaban asustados y llenos de dudas, pero cuestionar al rey no se les era permitido. Al entrar al salón, ahí estaba Freezer con sonrisa aterradora.

─Vegeta ─el rey habló─, prepara tus cosas, te irás con Lord Freezer.

El príncipe miró a su padre, casi suplicándole que no le hiciera eso, tragó saliva y asintió, agachó la cabeza para no demostrar con los ojos que de pronto se sentía perdido y acobardado, era un niño, pero para los saiyajin eso no importaba, ante todo debían mostrarse fuertes.

─Tarble ─después continuó─, tú eres demasiado débil, una vergüenza para nuestra raza ─decía aquello sin tentarse el corazón siquiera─, te mandaremos lejos donde no nos estorbes, si sobrevives será un milagro.

Y tras aquello un par de soldados reales acudieron al lugar para llevarse al menor de los príncipes.

─¡No! ─Gritaba con desconsuelo─, ¡Vegeta, hermano!, ¡no dejes que me lleven! ─sin temor a ser lo que era, un niño, Tarble lloraba mientras pataleaba y luchaba.

Vegeta lo miró irse, vio como era arrastrado y obligado a marcharse, sin embargo no movió un dedo para impedirlo, no hizo nada aunque las plegarias de su hermano se quedarían para siempre trepanando su cabeza. Los saiyajin no debían hacer vínculos de ningún tipo, mucho menos sentimentales, lo que había sucedido aquella noche había sido un error, y haberse alegrado ante las cálidas palabras su pequeño hermano que cayeron como la lluvia en su corazón había sido una debilidad, una que no debía repetirse.


End file.
